


Трудно понять. Легко догадаться

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На заявку: "Артур/Ариадна. Находиться на 2 уровне сна. Трудно понять. Легко догадаться."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Трудно понять. Легко догадаться

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: "Артур/Ариадна. Находиться на 2 уровне сна. Трудно понять. Легко догадаться."

\- Артур, как ты думаешь, сколько уровней снов может быть до того, как провалишься в Лимб?  
\- Не знаю. Ты там была, ты скажи мне.  
Они тестировали второй уровень в их новом деле. Комнаты с музейными экспонатами, коридоры-ловушки, петляющие и заворачивающиеся в ленты Мебиуса.  
\- В деле Фишера было три. Но можно ли сделать пять, десять?  
\- Я не верил, что возможно и три. А пять... нет, трудно понять, как такое количество уровней будет держаться. Или же предыдущие уровни должны рушиться, когда ты с них уходишь.  
\- Чем глубже ты будешь погружаться в сознание сновидца, тем легче догадаться, что он прячет.  
\- Верно.   
\- Ты бы впустил меня в свое подсознание? Насколько глубоко?  
\- По-твоему, мне есть что скрывать?  
Они стояли в узком коридоре. Внезапно стены дрогнули, сдвинулись, прижав их друг к другу.  
\- Это ты или я? – Артур уперся ладонями над головой Ариадны, стараясь оттолкнуть стену, та не поддавалась.  
\- Это твой сон, - Ариадна усмехнувшись посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Но архитектор здесь ты.   
\- Значит, здесь все, как я хочу, - Ариадна медленно наматывала на свою ладонь галстук Артура, притягивая его к себе.   
\- Как ты хочешь, - он почти выдохнул ответ ей в губы и поцеловал требовательно и жарко. Стены сдвинулись еще на пару дюймов. – Нас сейчас расплющит. Твое подсознание этого хочет?   
Ариадна засмеялась, мысленным усилием раздвигая коридор до приемлемых размеров.   
\- Я думаю, ты уже понял, чего хочет мое подсознание.   
\- Я надеюсь того же, что и мое.  
\- И мне потребовалось всего два, а вовсе не пять уровней, чтобы тебя раскусить.   
\- Мы могли бы вообще обойтись без снов, проверни ты такой трюк в реальности.  
\- Но я не умею в реальности сдвигать стены.  
\- Я имею в виду трюк с галстуком, Ари, не со стеной.


End file.
